Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software operating systems and applications that include user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computers are increasingly linked with other computers and other devices, such as printers, through networks.
One increasingly prevalent model of software licensing and delivery is known as software-as-a-service (SaaS). In the SaaS model, software is centrally hosted and delivered on demand, for example, over the Internet.
One of the challenges involved with computers is configuring computers to communicate with printers. Configuring computers to communicate with printers may require a technician to configure each computer individually by installing printer drivers and configuring printer profiles. This can be a time-consuming process. Accordingly, systems and methods that enable SaaS deployment of printer drivers and printer profiles may be beneficial.